


Camboy Kastuki

by Victuuri0621



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Internet, Internet Famous, Livestreaming, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slutty Katsuki Yuuri, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victuuri0621/pseuds/Victuuri0621
Summary: Yuuri is a Camboy and Victor doesn't know. Shit gets smutty.





	Camboy Kastuki

Katsuki Yuuri has a dirty little secret.

He was a cam-boy.

He posts some videos on pornhub and does live streams. He doesn’t get paid for it, he is just super kinky and does it for fun. He also wears a mask with decorations on it-red with black stones on it and black lined around the eye area. Obviously he is a professional skater and doesn’t want the entire world to know he is secretly a cockslut. If you can call him that-he haven’t ever had sex in his life. He is just a reallly kinky virgin and he loves it like that. Seems all is good, right? Not completely. Absolutely NOBODY knows except for him. Victor is clueless and he doesn’t want to tell him because he doesn’t know how he would react. Thankfully he never had to say anything, it just happened by coincidence.

It was a Friday night in the Kastuki Nikiforov household (well, soon to be) and they had just gotten engaged and moved to Russia in Victors apartment flat. It was 11:30 at night and Victor was asleep on the couch. Yuuri realized he haven’t done a live stream in a month for his fans, and he has really been pent up. Yuuri has a lot of fun doing live streams, so he got giddy and took out his phone holder and shut the door, then got out his favorite toys.  
He pulled out a pair of black nipple clamps with a chain and a giant skin-colored dildo, with lube of course. He also put on some lingerie that consisted of a lacy black bra with holes in the nipple area and crotchless panties showing his little asshole, and finally some thigh highs with red ribbon at the top. Feeling sexy and horny, Yuuri turned the camera on.  
“Hello~ I apologize I haven’t been able to stream in a month, I have been really busy.”  
Yuuri sat there with his legs crossed as the chat started to fill up. He eventually had 1,000 people watching live (he had a big audience) and got started.  
Yuuri uncrossed his legs and spread them.  
“See how fucking naughty I am? Wearing crotchless panties so the entire world can see my ass? You fucking like that? How many of you are touching your big dicks? You wanna fill me up?”  
Yuuri grabbed from beside him, coated the fake cock in lube and shoved it in his ass.  
“Ohhh fuck! Yes! Shove my slutty hole with your cum! Fuck I want to touch my tits!”  
Yuuri quickly applies the clamps and continues to vigorously fuck himself.  
“Holy shit! Look at my tits! Fucking tourture them! Fuck my little asshole! Shit!”  
He loved to tug on the nipple clamps and fuck himself, he was weak to the knees for it. He took his panties off and his cock sprung free, leaking, on the edge of cumming.  
“Look at my fucking dick. Such a slut for you. I am your fuckhole and nothing more. Mmm-fuck! Ah!”  
Yuuri was about to cum but he heard the door open.  
Shocked and embarrassed, Yuuri covers himself and turns off the camera.  
“Victor, what the fuck!”  
“Yuuri I thought you were hurt, I’m sorry. But why were you recording yourself while doing “that?”  
“I might as well tell you. I am a camboy on pornhub. I have a huge audience, and I love doing it. I like people to watch me.”  
Victor looked shocked.  
“I knew it. You think I am a slut. You can leave me now if you are going to leave me.”   
Poor Yuuri was sobbing in humiliation, upset that his fiancé knew of this other side of him. Victor looks him in the eye and kisses him.  
“No.” Victor says firmly   
Yuuri stops crying for a second and looks at him.  
“I just wasent expecting you to be that kind of person. Now that I know you do this, it’s super hot, and I think I fell in love with you even more just now.”  
“Thank you so much. I thought you were going to say I was a slut and leave me.”  
Yuuri said as he smiled  
“Oh yuuri, quick question.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you a Virgin? You never said.”  
“Yep, I am. Just a really kinky virgin. How do you think I survived high school and college without sex? This is how i did it.”  
Victor and Yuuri laughed.  
In the end, Victor continued the live stream and they had sex for the first time while being recorded, and it was the best first time he could ever ask for. He “joined” his live streams from then on. He couldent ask for more.


End file.
